


It's playtime everyone!

by shadow_bright_shine



Series: One shot collections [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Dream Smp, Gen, One Shot Collection, Will add more once the stories require it, mama puffy, no sexual stuff this isn't age play it's regresson, requests open!, so you know I'm not the best with super little characters but I can try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: This is a one shot collection! Leave the little caretaker dynamic and the situation in the comments, I can't promise my work will be super amazing, but I can try my best.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Darryl Noveschosch, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Dream Team - Relationship, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith, will add once the stories require it
Series: One shot collections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174286
Comments: 81
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

You're valid and you matter! Have some positivity today, since this is a requests open first chapter there's not much to say, so I figure I can send some good thoughts your way! As usual this is regression, not age-play, they are different. As long as you guys keep that in mind, anything you like I can try to write. So you know I'm not very good with baby talk, which is kinda funny since this is an age regression one shot collection, but I want to be honest with you. I'm better with 5+, but I can try! This is a safe place and if you don't have a request, feel free to vent here if you're having trouble telling other people about your regressing. Though requests are the main focus. Have a great day everyone!


	2. Kids and teenagers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by FluffNAngstWriter! 
> 
> Sapnap: 4  
> Bad:4  
> Dream:5  
> George:6  
> Caregiver!Tubbo and Caregiver!Tommyinnit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably edit this and make it better, but I will try my best! This takes place after the second war for L'manburg, before exile.  
> Sorry if this isn't the best, only written one little fic before.   
> (also the reason George talks more normally is because I have a 6 year old friend, she acts and talks like a teenager in a tiny body, without the years to learn how to deal with emotions. She's constantly frustrated that she's too small to do what everyone else can because she doesn't have the strength or height to do so. So by age 6 from what I've seen you're more grown up without the capacity to accomplish grown up things. This could be just her but it's my reference point.)

"Ok what is going on?" Tommy looked at the group in front of him. "What is this?" 

When Tubbo had come to him saying he needed help with the dream team this was not what he was expecting. Dream and Bad trying to comfort Sapnap, George was collecting poppies, and Sapnap was crying. Tubbo looked at him, "I was just collecting wood big T and I tripped over Sapnap, now he's crying and I can't get him to stop. Everyone's acting weird and I didn't know what to do." He knelt down by Sapnap, "Hey uh, well I, please calm down I didn't mean to hurt you!" 

"Say sowwy!" Bad looked at him and kept hugging Sap. "That was mean." Dream nodded. 

Tubbo looked over at Tommy helplessly, who just shrugged and walked over to George "I did! I did say sorry you guys weren't listening, I..." he sighed. "Ok, Sapnap I'm very sorry for tripping over you. Ok can someone explain what's going on?" 

"Uh..." George looked up from his flowers. "We're small." He went back to tying the flowers together into a necklace. "I'm oldest, they're all extra small right now." Dream scooted over to George and picked up the necklace. "Dream! That's mine!"

Tommy looked over at Tubbo, who was sitting next to Sapnap trying to calm him down. "What?" Tubbo looked up.

"Small, that's like a thing people do isn't it? Fundy told me about it! I think we need to take them home it isn't safe out here for them alone." Tubbo turned his attention to the group and called, "Hey guys! How about we go on an adventure?" Tommy continued to look at his friend, utterly confused. 

"Ok but what is it? This is weird why are they acting like little kids I-" he was interrupted by cheers from Dream and the rest. Tubbo took Bad by the hand explaining,

"It's like acting like a kid because it's hard to be a grown up right? You know like when you just get bored of doing adult things and go do other stuff. Or something like that. Fundy told me when someone's little they think like a kid and they have somebody else takes care of them." He interrupted himself excitedly. "Tommy let's go take them to a movie! We can be like the adults this time! Ha we aren't the youngest people on the server anymore!" He grabbed Sapnap's hand and started leading the group towards his house. 

"Wait you're roping me into this?" Tommy asked looking at George who was helping Dream up. "Do I get a say here? Sapnap's a-" 

"Hey careful! Don't call a child a swear that's just rude big T." Tubbo cut him off. "And no you don't, come on and make sure the couple over there don't get lost." 

"I, fine." Tommy relented and guided Dream and George to follow behind, muttering something under his breath. 

***

"What movie do you want?" 

"I wanna watch Zootopia!"

"N'Treasaw planet!" 

"Mermaid!" 

"I'm hungy." 

Tommy sighed, "This is never going to end. No one can agree on anything."

Tubbo ignored him and smiled at Bad. "I think I have some food in one of my chests I'll go get, Tom's watch them for me ok?" Tubbo had gotten into being a caretaker pretty quickly, it reminded him of babysitting, but the babies were taller then him. "I'll be right back everyone!" 

"Ok how about we do rock paper scissors for it?" Tommy was trying, but he just wasn't cut out for this. "Whoever wins picks ok?" 

Dream nodded. "Okay! Gogy, pan'a ready?" The three started playing while Tommy tried to figure out what to do if one of them starting crying because they lost. Luckily Tubbo in to save him. 

"We're back! I have sandwiches for everybody, who wants one?" He held up some plates excitedly, Bad eating his quietly. "I also grabbed some drinks, didn't have any lids so you'll have to be careful with them." 

There was a shout from George "I win!! I pick the movie I win!!!" He jumped around and cheered. "I winnnnnn!" The other two groaned and grabbed their plates dejected. Tubbo laughed and grabbed Zootopia off the shelf. 

"Yes you did George! Don't worry though we can watch the other ones later ok?" he was met with cheers. Tommy sighed.

***

As the movie played on, the littles cuddled together in a pile on the floor. Tubbo's heart melted, "Can I do this more often? Please? This is so fun!" 

"Only if I don't have to do it with you, this is hard." 

"Now you know how it felt to be your older brothers big T." 

"Shut up!" They smiled. 


	3. waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request for continuation by sugarsweettea. This is an epilogue of the last story, so it'll be a bit shorter, but I do hope you enjoy.  
>  (Note no they don't really remember what happened, because I thought that would be funny.)

Sapnap yawned, looking around his surroundings in sleepy confusion. He almost went back to sleep, it was comfortable where he was. Until he realized...

This wasn't Bad and Skeppy's house. 

"Wait, wait where?" He shook his head and untangled himself from the pile. Bad blinked and looked around, pushing Dream off of him and standing up as well. "Guys where are we?" Sapnap poked George "Hey! get up!" Bad picked him up and gently shook him awake. 

"Come on, wake up." George blinked and pushed his way out of Bad's arms. Bad smiled and looked around the living room. "Huh, so where are we?" 

Sapnap rolled his eyes, "That's what I was asking you, you brought the rest of us here right?" Bad shook his head and repeated his action with Dream. "Well then what do we-" 

"Oh! you're awake perfect I was just about finished with the cookies, come on into the kitchen kids!" A voice called from the other room. "I've got plenty to go around so have as many as you like." Tubbo waltzed in grinning. "Oh..." he looked at the four staring at him. "Oh! You guys back to being grown up? Ok then, welcome to my house!" Tubbo smiled and waved them into the kitchen. George stood up and followed, winking at the others. 

Bad and Sapnap looked at each other. "So..." Bad asked. Sapnap shook his head and went to follow Tubbo. Dream looked around for a second.

"Uh, hi. Are we at Tubbo's house?" 

"Looks like it." 

"Well, ok then." 

***

Tubbo toured his home, occasionally addressing the questions his guests were layering onto him. After explaining what happened the group had a 'oops' moment and resumed the tour. "Next time this happens give me a call this was fun! You guys are adorable!" Tubbo laughed and hugged George. "You especially were quite helpful." 

George looked a bit uncomfortable but nodded. "Thanks Tubbo, uh..." Dream interrupted. 

"We'll ask Skeppy to let you know alright? It's getting late so we better get going." They all agreed and headed for the door. 

Alone, the team relaxed and looked at each other. "Well that was embarrassing." 

Bad looked at the bead string tied to his left horn. "I don't know, I think he enjoyed it." 

George nodded, "Yeah, I think that went pretty well all things considered. At least Tommy wasn't there to make fun of us." 

"Yeah, Tubbo is a chill guy, I think we can trust him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't as good as before, I wasn't feeling the story as strongly.


	4. teasing and comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Angelmilk.  
> Cg quackity, and Little!Badboyhalo.   
> age: 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not shipping anyone btw, Quackity is Quackity and that's just what he does. Also I hope Malo was the correct form, I looked into it but since bad is a noun and usually describes something I had trouble figuring out if it was male or female. From what I saw Mal is more used for badly or incorrect, and malo is more for bad, evil, or harmful. Feel free to correct me in the comments.

"Come on! You can't tell me you live with the guy and there isn't at least a little something something going on," Quackity joked, chopping down some trees while Bad collected seeds for his garden. "I mean you two get divorced all the time right? You gotta be dating at least a little." Bad looked away and muttered something before answering. 

"Quack, I'm not dating Skeppy, he's my friend not my boyfriend." He pulled the grass up and put the roots away for later. "It really is just us sharing a house." 

"Is mi amor worried I might be jealous? You know he couldn't compete with me anyway." Quackity laughed and playfully punched Bad in shoulder. "I have much more appeal wouldn't you say Malo?" He called him by his nickname. 

Bad kept collecting seeds, "You are very handsome, but I'm not interested Skeppy." 

Quackity burst out laughing at the slip up. "Skeppy! Oh he's asked before then hasn't he? Didn't mean to intrude on a lovers quarrel there Malo!" Bad shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable.

"Look, can we please talk about something else? How's the whole vice president thing going?" Bad tried to change the subject. 

Quackity ignored the attempt. "Well I can see why you had to say no so often, he's a bit insistent. You want someone who's gonna treat you properly won't ya." He swung the axe playfully over Bad's head, narrowly missing his horns. "Now when I found my pair-" 

"Stop it Quackity I don't want to talk about this anymore." Bad held back a sniff, trying to keep himself composed. ' _Don't go little, don't go little, he's just joking_.'

Quackity didn't notice the voice waver, continuing his bit. He went on for a good ten minutes strong, or that is until...

"I-I plwease, stop it duckie I wanna go hume." Bad started crying, sinking down into the grass. Quackity snapped to attention and looked over at his friend. 

"Malo, Malo my baby I'm sorry! Here I'll take you back f-" he cut himself off. "I mean I'm really sorry about that. Here here want me to carry you?" Quackity knelt down, helping Bad get onto his back. It was a bit challenging with Bad being at least two feet taller then he was, but he made it work. "Ok let's go back. I'll make this up to you little guy ok?" He stopped a second. "How are you bud?"

"Fow..." came a soft reply, he'd calmed down a bit. Quackity cursed himself. 

"Ok let's get you home, then we'll pick a game to play right?" 

"Okay."

***

Quackity made sure his footsteps were loud as he moved around the house. "Where are ya Malo!" he called. A giggle came from the room beside him. He grinned, slowly moving into the space. Bad was hiding under the counter, trying to keep quiet. He looked around, "Where on earth is the little guy? I could have sworn I heard a laugh coming from this very room!" 

Bad laughed again and put a hand over his mouth. "Aha! He must be in here somewhere! Oh little Malo~ I know I'll find you soon!" Quackity called, sweeping around the kitchen dramatically. 

"Is he under this table? Or the chairs? No he must be in the sink! Poor boy went down the drain!" He gasped in shock. "Oh no! How will he get home if he's down the sink, poor poor Malo." He held up his hands. "What will I do with him gone?" 

Bad ran from his hiding spot and tackled Quackity shouting, "No! I'm hewe I'm hewe duckie! Don't cwi!" He sounded concerned so Quackity laughed and hugged him. 

"You're ok! Thank goodness I was so worried I might have lost you forever! You were just so good at hiding that I couldn't find you anywhere!" Bad giggled and shook his head. 

"No! 'm hewe duckie!" 

"Well, all that worrying got me tired, think it's time for a nap." 

"aww... fine, you hafta stay hewe too." Bad huffed. 

"You don't think I'd leave a kid your age all alone in the house do you? Don't worry Malo I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." Quackity grinned. Things were good, even with a position under a dictator, he had plenty of friends to keep him company. 


	5. Flying high.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by stormyant.  
> Cg!shlatt and Little!quackity.   
> Age: 5-7

Shlatt sat back in his chair, watching his friend turn backflips in the air. "Looking good up there!" he called, taking a drink and smiling. Now that the house was finished and the nation had calmed down, things were much less stressful. Quackity and Phil had made a bet on who was the better flier. Bad could fly too, but he didn't want to compete, preferring to taxi people around on his back. "You're doing great, that old buzzard 'll faint seeing all that!" 

"Thanks! I'm going in for the finale! Watch ok? You'll be knocked out of chair big J!" Quackity flapped extra hard, pushing himself high into in the clouds before stalling and falling backwards, his wings were pushed against his back as the wind whipped by him. Shlatt craned his neck trying to see better. Quackity suddenly twisted, wings puffing out and spreading in a bright blue explosion of feathers. The shades of lapis and light blue fading into each other. He let out a whoop and dove, spinning in the air like a drill as the ground came up fast. Shlatt cheered standing up to better follow the quickly approaching hybrid, who was doing amazing. Quackity pulled out of the dive to quickly backflip using his built up speed. After a few barrel rolls he attempted his final trick, a front flip and smooth landing. 

Quackity pushed himself higher to avoid hitting the ground in the flip. Taking a breath he flattened his wings against his back and leaned forwards, going into free fall. Shlatt eyes widened as he noticed where he was flipping towards. He ran after Quackity, seeing how this was going to go. "Quackity look out! Abort you're gonna hit the river!" He shouted trying to think of something to stop the fall. Quackity opened his eyes and panicked flapping wildly trying to correct his trajectory. 

"Oh sh-" he was cut off by the water knocking his breath out. Shlatt dove after him, grabbing the teen and pulling him out of the cold water. Quackity sputtered, shivering. His wings had gotten quickly waterlogged and were heavy enough that Shlatt had trouble getting him out. 

"Quackity are you ok that looked terrible!" Shlatt asked hurriedly, "Did you break anything should I take you to Nikki? Are you bleeding?" 

A small whimper came in response. Quackity shook his wings, trying to dry them and get the freezing water off of them. He curled his wings around himself in defense. "I'm cold. I'm really, really cold." He whispered. Shlatt blinked. 

"Hey, how old are you?" He asked.

"Uh...7?" Quackity shivered rubbing his arms. Shlatt sat down next to him and offered a hand to him. "I, I want to go home." 

Shlatt nodded, helping him up. "Of course we can go home, you need to dry off, but first, let's get those wings warm. You're already waterlogged, so a warm bath would help you more right now, that ok?" Quackity hesitated before taking his hand. 

"Yeah, that sounds good." He looked down, "Don't tell anyone I held your hand, ok? They'll call me a baby." 

Shlatt smiled and nodded, "Don't worry bud, I'll never tell." 

***

Quackity barreled through the park, hitting the trees around him with his stick. Jshlatt watched from a few feet away. Now that he'd warmed up Quackity was back to being the hyper little he usually was. He'd regressed a bit farther into age five by the time he had gotten his little clothes on. They'd been playing out in the park for over two hours. "Hey JJ! Help me kill this zombie!" Shlatt turned frantically drawing his sword. Luckily he was talking about another tree. Shlatt let out a breath and relaxed. 

"Coming buddy!" He walked over to his little friend and picked up a stick himself. "Prepare to die rotting corpse!" He shouted and stabbed the 'zombie'. Quackity laughed and went back to it. The two destroyed the logs. Shlatt sighed and stepped back. "Hey buddy? I think it's time to head home, I'm exhausted." 

Quackity shook his head wildly, "No way! I want to stay here and play more and you can't make me go home!" he pouted. 

"Oh really?" Shlatt raised an eyebrow. "What if I do...THIS!" He swooped up and grabbed Quackity, putting him onto his back. "I got you now!" He started running back, carrying Quackity with him. Quackity laughed and cheered, until he remembered this meant he was going home.

"Hey! You tricked me JJ!" He started cursing in Spanish trying to get himself free. Shlatt gasped in pretend horror. 

"Now where on earth did someone your age hear words like that! Do you need a nap when we get home?" He grinned. "I was planning on a movie, but if you really think you should go to beddd"

Quackity stopped dead and quit kicking. "No! I want to watch a movie I'll stop please don't make me go to bed yet!" 

"Don't worry buddy, I won't. Now what movie do you want? I have one I think you would like, it's called the ugly duckling." Shlatt winked.

"No way that's a dumb movie, I wanna watch Atlantis!" 

"Ok buddy," Shlatt smiled at him. "we can watch Atlantis." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World where Shlatt didn't win. Quackity is a blue jay because I think it fits his personality pretty well, plus super pretty. Quackity being closer to 7, I figured he would act more like a 7 year old, who try to look adult, and hate being called babies. (or that's what I've seen from most 7 year old's.)


	6. not a story

Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you all so much for the support. This was my first time ever doing requests for anyone. And the positive feedback has been amazing. I'm so so proud that I'm able to give you all things that you wanted. I hope the little sections aren't too short, I'm learning about how to write it right. And Your requests have been so fun to do. I only have two more before I'll be caught up. I just wanted to thank you. Feeling small now and wanted to say I love you all. Thanks everyone. I've only been here for a few days and I already feel like I'm part of something. The attention I'm getting is so surprising. I'm not used to more then 2 people seeing my stuff at all. Now I have hundreds of people reading it. Its so amazing and I feel so great. Quarantine has been hard, and I think I might have been getting depressed, or at least my feelings were grey and boring and I didn't like them at all. But now I'm smiling more and I think I'm happy. I don't really know, but the grey is a lighter grey now so I think its better. I've learned so much about who I am. Thank you all so so so much for all of this support it means so much to me.


	7. wool and horns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My own story, started out as a mother Puffy story but I realized this was better.   
> Cg! puffy (also his mom) Little!Tubbo  
> Age: 1-3

"Ok sweetie it's time for bed." Puffy called into the living room. She picked up the crayons and papers, putting them on a shelf by the table.

"No! I wanna stay up mama!" Tubbo pouted. Puffy smiled, walking into the room and scooping Tubbo into her arms. He was getting tall for her to keep doing this. "Pwease mama? it bwight out still!" he pointed out the window, the sun had just started to set.

"No honey, You need sleep if you're going to go on adventures with your friends tomorrow. You don't want to miss all the fun do you?" She carried him to his room, smiling as he sighed, curling into her. "I promise once you wake up, You'll be able to go do wayyy more then if you stayed up right now." 

Tubbo nodded, yawning. "Kay mama, luv you." His eyes started to droop. "You da best eva..." 

Puffy's heart melted, carefully she set him down on the bed, kissing his horns. "You're the best in the universe Bumble bee. I love you too honey." 

She turned to leave, but Tubbo called for her. "Wait mama! 'tay hewe wif me..." He was already half asleep. Puffy turned back and sat down on the bed next to her son. "'fwaid a monstaws... 'ell eat me if you leave." 

"Ok sweetie, I'll stay here and keep them away from you. Don't worry your little head about anything, I'll keep you safe from anything out to get ya." Puffy took his hand and rubbed it slowly. "Now sleep baby boy, you have plenty of adventures tomorrow." 

" 'Kay, luv you." 

"I luv you too, my little president." 

Well former president. Now that he was free of that, she would keep him away from politics as long as she could. After all she couldn't just let her bumble bee get hurt anymore then he already had. He was safe now. Puffy would make sure of it. 


	8. requests open!

Hey everyone! except for one, (a little fic with the badlands crew) I'm all caught up! So if you would like more please leave a request in the comments below!  
Rules: No sexual things (Sorry I have to include that as a standard.) I am open to any characters, and any pairing! Please include the situation and the age/ages of the littles. Thank you to everyone who has left a request and I'm glad you enjoyed it!

note: In case of confusion I'll default to 4-9 depending on the situation if an age range isn't given. Hope that helps!

Alright, I need to close the requests for a bit to catch up, thank you for all your submissions!


	9. Little horns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request by K1ttyb1tch   
> Cg! Shlatt and Quackity Little!Tubbo   
> age: 3   
> Takes place after election day, universe where Shlatt didn't corrupt, (or at least not yet? Tommy was still exiled with Wilbur but Shlatt wasn't evil about it?) (btw not shipping, the request said room, not rooms, also two Cgs are even more comfort so thanks k1tty)  
> Sorry it's a bit short, hope it was good as it was! I enjoyed it.

Tubbo shot up, the monster inches from his face. He screamed trying to get it off of him as he fell off the bed. The blanket came untangled, allowing him movement again. He shivered, looking around the dark room with wild eyes. Where had it gone? It had to be nearby, it never stayed away for long. He jumped to his feet, reaching for his torch, but it was missing. Where was it! Tubbo spun around tripping over the blanket again, sending him face first into the wooden floor. 

"Aa! Get away get away! Help!" He called for Tommy, he always had lights and his sword to kill the creature. Tommy wasn't there. The world felt like it was trying to kill him. "Please..." He muttered, "Please, plwease?" He needed Toms, he needed someone big enough to protect him from the thing. He grabbed his cape, wrapping it around himself. If he had that it would keep him safe for a few seconds and he could run away while it was confused. He stumbled across the hallway, nearly tripping over his cape twice. He knocked on the door quietly. 

Quackity yawned, a sound had woken him up, he reached over and nudged Shlatt. "Wakeupsomonesatthedoor." He slurred shaking the sleep from his head. The knock came again, quiet. Standing Quackity put on his vice president face and prepared to be put to work at 3 in the morning, again. However in front of him was a very disheveled Tubbo. "Tubbo?" 

Fluff was there! Tubbo hugged him tightly, trying to explain. "I,I the monwer afta me! 'tech me fluff." he clung to him as he started crying. Quackity looked at him sympathetically and tried his best to pick him up. It was difficult. 

"Shh shh it's alright baby it's ok." Quackity set him down on his bed and shook Shlatt awake. 

"What-what!" Shlatt waved him off siting up. "What do you-" He stopped looking at Tubbo, who was curled up in the blanket with tears in his eyes. Shlatt softened his voice. "Oh, hey bud, what's going on?" 

Tubbo sniffed and gripped Quackity's hand tighter. "The monwer is try'n get me." 

Quackity sat down next to him and hugged the little, rubbing his back comfortingly. "Don't worry we won't let it at you, right Shlatt?"

He nodded, sitting on Quackity's other side and putting an arm around them both. "I'll break the arm of anything that comes in three feet of you kid."

Tubbo nodded and snuggled closer to them, yawning. "Tank yu..." 

The trio soon fell back asleep, curled up together. Like families should. 


	10. Sleepy prince.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by YOUCUCKSHED   
> Final continuation of my first work. Little!George and Bad Cg! Skeppy and Tubbo.  
> Ages: George 5, Bad 2-4  
> Yeah honestly I'm not sure this is good, I couldn't figure out a good ending. Sorry, (for once I'm not satisficed with this, I think I'm just not feeling it. Sorry.)

Skeppy sat in his living room, taking the crayon from Bad's mouth. "No, you eat food not toys." Bad sighed, flopping back on the carpet. "Does that mean you don't want any crackers?" Bad sat up and bounced up and down, trying to explain he did want them. "Ok, if you promise not to eat anymore colors, you can have them ok?" Bad nodded, mumbling a thanks. However they were interrupted by a hard knock on the door. "Coming!"

"Teach me!!" Tubbo shouted, George putting his fingers into his ears. Skeppy stared at him confused. "Please! Please teach me how to be a caretaker so I can babysit George!" 

Skeppy blinked, looking over Tubbo's head at George. George had his little clothes on, though he wasn't actually regressed yet. He nodded, blushing slightly at the bluntness. "He hasn't stopped asking me about it since we ended up at his house." He mouthed, 'please' 

"Well, come on in, Bad's coloring in his book and I was about to make some snacks. Tubbo you and I can talk, George why don't you and Bad talk for awhile?" Skeppy waved the two inside, Tubbo bouncing up and down in excitement. "Duckie! Gogy is here!"

"Gogy! C'mere!" Bad patted the spot next to him. George smiled and sat down next to him, pulling his stuffed cow out of his bag and offering the plastic duck on the floor to Bad. 

"So, you want to become George's caretaker?" Skeppy handed him an apple, which Tubbo started cutting while nodding violently. Skeppy laughed, mixing up a bottle for Bad. "Ok, so first off you asked him personally right?"

"Yep, well I kinda found them first, but then I asked George since he came back to the house. I was going to ask all four but, well you have them and I figured well maybe I could ask you?" Tubbo was talking too quickly.

Skeppy nodded. "Ok, so that's a yes. Then sure, so first off George loves taking walks around outside." He handed Bad his drink, offering George his apple slices. Bad pushed away his bowl, which George took and put next to him along with his own bowl of apple slices. "A good thing to ask is how old he feels at the time. Usually a little will have a general age, but it can fluctuate depending on the situation. George here usually sticks around 5-6, but he can get as young as 3 if he regresses because he gets hurt. The age matters, if you're watching over a 7 year little, then treating them like a 2 year old won't do anything but annoy them and strain everything. You need to pay attention." 

"Pay attention right!" Tubbo looked at the littles on the floor, grinning. "Anything about Gogy in particular I should know?"

"Ok, well you'll have to decide the general rules together, but here's what I've picked up. Pencils and sketch books are your friends if you need to calm George down. Don't, I mean this do not chase him while he's little. He hates it and it just scares him. Apples are his favorite food, and he really likes cuddling." Skeppy continued to list off do's and don'ts as Tubbo pulled out a notebook and started writing it down. 

George held up his drawing, which Skeppy took and inspected it, praising him for his good work as Bad napped. "Well, that's about everything I have." 

"Ok! Uh..." Tubbo looked down, "Can I stay here for the night? It's a bit of a walk back to my house." 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Thank you for the requests, for now the requests are now closed, all that have been put in will be implimented hopefully, though right now I'm focused on one of my plotline stories, I very much hope that this will be wonderful. I will try to finish these, Thank you so much. I have so much love for the support you've given me. Thanks guys, I'll try my best.


	12. playtime isn't always easy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request by Harikurono  
> Cg! Phil Little!Techno  
> age: 5-6

"Die!" Techno shouted hitting the wooden dummy with his stick. Phil laughed as the 'enemy' fell over with the force of the blow. Technoblade started spinning calling to him, "Dad look I killed it! It's on the ground it died!" 

"I see son!" Phil shouted back, watching from the porch of their house. Little Techno was always so energy filled, unlike his usual monotone nature. "Hey how about you and I practice a bit?" 

Techno's eyes lit up, shoving the loose hair behind his ear as it fell back into place. "Yeah!! With swords!" 

Phil hesitated, "How about wooden swords, I don't want you getting cut by accident alright?" 

"Okay!" 

The two took their stances, Techno's rather silly looking, but it was fine, they weren't really sparring. Techno came in swinging, aiming for Phil's legs, which Phil deflected and pushed him back a few steps. Aiming for the sword Phil tried to send it out of his hands, but Techno dodged left and came down hard, knocking his sword out instead. Phil tried to grab it, but he got jumped by his son who tackled him from behind. Phil stumbled for a second before losing his balance and toppling over. Techno cheered. "Got you Dad!"

They began once more, this time Phil ducked, swinging upwards, he managed to trip Techno and they both fell to the ground. Phil let go of the sword and grabbed Technoblade, wrestling him as the little laughed and pushed back. The two rolled in the light snow, Phil's hat getting knocked off and Techno pinned him. "I win again! Dad, you don't have to let me win." He sounded slightly concerned. 

"Right right, ok one more time." He really wasn't trying to 'let' him win. 

Technoblade swung high, causing Phil to duck under and jump left. Techno caught the dodge and used the momentum to spin, hitting Phil's side. He winced and tried to regain his footing, stopping another swing with his sword. He dug his foot into the grass, forcing Technoblade back a step. Techno suddenly jumped, leaping up over his shorter father and landing behind him. Phil found himself pinned once more, wood digging into his back. 

"I won again! Technoblade never dies!!" He stopped cheering as he noticed his dad rubbing the spot where he'd hit. "Dad! Are you ok?" 

Phil smiled, standing up and brushing the dirt from his clothes. "Hey, I'm alright. You didn't do anything wrong." He put a hand on his shoulder. "It isn't your fault, I'm just not as strong as you are bud." 

Technoblade looked down, "I don't want to be stronger then you, I want to play. I want you to win!" He sniffed. "You got hurt because I'm so big, I don't like it." He sat down, covering his face. "I'm a giant pig thing and you have wings and fly and you're so pretty!" 

Phil looked at him, eyes softening. He knelt down beside him, putting an arm around him. "You are a beautiful boy, and I love how big you are!" Phil looked around, as if he was scared someone would hear him before whispering. "It makes me feel safer because I know my knight will be around to protect me."

Technoblade blinked, "Really?" He whispered back, "You do?"

"Definitely, I have a strong, handsome knight to fight any bad guys who come here." Phil put a wing around him. "But, I'll protect you too. You know why?"

"Why?"

Phil stood helping Technoblade to his feet. "Because I love you and you mean the world to me." He pulled him into a hug. Techno hugged back tightly.

After heading inside and making some tea, Phil sat down, offering a cup to his son. "Feeling better?"

He nodded, taking the cup. "Thanks Dad, you're the best ever." He leaned on Phil, putting the empty tea cup on a table. Phil wrapped his wing around his son, holding him."I love you too Dad." 


	13. update

Hey guys I'm taking a break from this for now. I'm currently focused on another work. I'm not abandoning this, but for now it is on hiatus. Hope that's ok.


	14. Doll time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Certifiedweirdchamp  
> Little! quackity, CG!badboyhalo  
> age range: 1-3
> 
> (just a short little thing, felt small.)

"My dwagon's gonna kill the pwincess!" Quackity spun, holding the dragon stuffie as it 'dive bombed' Bad's doll. Bad gave a pretend scream as the toy fell over. 

"Ah! Oh no who's going to save me?" He held up a second doll, this one holding a toy sword. "I'll save you princess! Come here dragon I'll slay you!" He reached forwards to grab Quackity into a hug. "I'll get the dragon!" 

Quackity laughed, play kicking away. "No! Dwagon will kill you too duckie! Rawr!" He threw the toy at Bad, scrambling to run away, tripping a bit. "You gotta catch me first!" 

Bad quickly stood up, chasing after his friend. "Oh really? Well then I guess I'll have to chase you then! Come here little guy!" 

Quackity laughed again, running by Skeppy who almost fell. "Woah hey!" He stopped when he noticed the clothes. "Hey Bad need any help?" 

Bad nodded as he passed by. "I'm after the dragon, he tried to kill the princess." They raced up the stairs. "He's hidden in his lair! Knight we'll have to split up, you look in that cave, I'll check this one." He spoke loudly, smiling at the giggle he could hear under his bed. Skeppy nodded, walking into the bathroom. Bad stepped loudly around his room. "I know he's here somewhere, I can hear him!" 

"No you cawnt!" Quackity called. "You cawnt hear anything!" 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! It's super quiet!" 

"OK then, I can't hear the dragon...but I can SEE HIM!" Bad dove under the bed, wrapping Quackity in a hug. "Found you." 

"No fair!! You cheated I know iitt." Quackity sighed, leaning on his friend. "Thank yew..." 

"You are very welcome dragon. Now instead of eating the princess, why don't I get the knight to make some cookies instead? Much better then a princess."

"Okay. I get to help!" 

Skeppy called from the bathroom. "Only if I get to eat some of the dough!" 

Bad laughed. "Alright you two, let's get going, those cookies won't bake themselves." 

Quackity and Skeppy cheered. 


End file.
